onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter 621 Prediction..
Chapter 621 prediction Title:Sunny Pirates Cover:Kaya graduated from the local hospital and in the crowd Tamanegi,Piiman and Ninjin are visible. Page 1: (flashback) Hatchan:Guys,a marine ship is nearby Nyuuu...! Fisher Tiger:Oi,Hatchi are you sure you're not drunk again? Crew:(Laughing) Hatchan:No no,this time is for real..! (A cannonball hit the ship) Arlong:(Standing up)What the.. Fisher Tiger:Shit,Arlong and Jinbe come with me outside...Hatchi stay here with the others.. Hatchan:Nyuuu Page 2: (The 3 of them are outside) Fisher Tiger:No... (A marine ship is near them)-(a shadow of a tall man is approaching enemys ship deck.. Kizaru:Oi,oi...Who is that Fisher Tiger guy..? Jinbe:Borsalino?What is he doing here...? Kizaru:I have an order to kill you..Yeah..Are you stupid?You thought that you will climb to the Mariejois and destroy the holy land and free all those slaves and then escape safely.? Fisher Tiger:You bastard..I had to...Okay? Arlong:(thinking:(smiling)Finally,the marines got my message) ---- Page 3: (The flashback goes one night before)-(Arlong with Chew,Hatchan and Kuroobi are talking in the front deck alone) Arlong:Shahaha that bastard made a mistake saving us.. Arlong:Ok guys..You know what to do okay? Others:Yeah..! Arlong:We will tell where Fisher Tiger is and he will get arrested and then we will have this crew for our own.. Hatchan:Nyuuu i dont want this actually..What if something go wrong.? Arlong:(grabs him from his neck)Shut up Hatchi..Everything will go just fine..Shaaahahaha Page 4: (the flashback comes back to normal in the Sunny Pirates ship) Fisher Tiger:So you wanna fight Marine? Kizaru:No no,no need to fight..Just surrender easily.. Marines:Whaaaattt??? Fisher Tiger:I hate Marines..BRING IT ON MORON.!!! Kizaru:Is he talking to me...Okay then..Yata no Kagami.. (Kizaru formed light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then rides the light to get to his desired location.)-(he get in front of Fisher Tiger very fast) Fisher Tiger:(Shocked) (Kizaru kicks him in the stomach with a light kick and sent him in the other side of the ship) ---- Page 5: Fisher Tiger:(split out blood from his mouth as he collapsed in the rear of the ship..)You asshole.. Kizaru:Dont stand up again.. Jinbe:How did you find us..? Kizaru:Ohhhh i dont know..My superiors gave me an order..I cant let you escape.. Arlong:(smiling) Fisher Tiger:(standing up slowly)Superiors eh?Fishfishfish..I dont care if i die..I helped a lot of people and destory something special for the Government.. Jinbe:(worried)Tiger-sama.. Arlong:Dont fight back..Just surrender..There is no need to die here..Boss(smiles angrily).. ---- Page 6: (Inside the room..) Macro:Oi what is going out there..Is everything okay?I say lets get out and help.. Kuroobi:Stay here..We can let you leave.. Tansui:Eh.? Chew:Hahahaha you assholes.. Hatchan:(worried)Nyuu guys.. Kuroobi:Hyakumaigawara Seiken..(He sent Tansui to the wall with his very strong punch and broke Tansui's back) Chew:Mizu-deppo..(He used water gun on Gyaro and defeat him) Macro:Tansui,Gyaro.. ---- Page 7: (Kuroobi and Chew defeated the rest of the crew too exept Macro..) Macro:What are you guys doing..?Are you crazy? Hatchan:(Sweating) Chew:Hahaha i love making people get hurt.. Kuroobi:We have a plan Macro,just die easily with no fighting back.. Macro:Asshole..!(Tries to attack Kuroobi..) Hatchan:(Punch him with all of his hands..)..(thinking:I am sorry everyone..) Macro:(is defeated) Chew:Good job Hatchi..'Chew' ---- Page 8: (Outside of the ship) Kizaru:I need to hurry and finish that...One final Atta.. Fisher Tiger:(Jumps and headbutts Kizaru making him bleed from his mouth and put him on the ground) Fisher Tiger:(bleeding terribly)Jinbe...I dont know..My wound opened up again...If i will die here today would you take care of this crew.?Do you promise that.? Jinbe:Tiger-sama...Of course i will,yeah.. Kizaru:(stands up)Oi that was fast..I didnt expect that.. Fisher Tiger:Let finish this shit,Marine.. Kizaru:Oookayy...Ama no Murakumo..(He formed a long sword out of light) Kizaru:(Attacks Fisher Tiger and slash his wound from before..) Fisher Tiger:(lost a lot amount of blood..)Shit... ---- Page 9: Kizaru:Okay..I should be going now.. Jinbe:Bastard..(Rush with anger through to attack Kizaru but Fisher Tiger grabs his foot..) Fisher Tiger:(with blood coming out of his mouth..)You promised... Jinbe:(very worried)Tiger-sama.. (The Marine Ship is going away..)-(Kizaru is talking to his Den-Den mushi..) Kizaru:Yes..I finished your request..Kong-sama.. Kong:(from the Den-Den mushi..)Excellent..Its time to promote you.Borsalino.! ---- Page 10: Fisher Tiger:(Suffers very much and lost a lot of blood..)Jinbe..I need blood or else i will die here.. Jinbe:Tiger-sama.Everyone.Come out.. Arlong:Shaaaaahahahahaha..Jinbe,no one is hearing you,exept for my crew... Jinbe:Your crew..? (The door opens and the 3 of them are outside) Kuroobi:Wow,wow what a mess.. Chew:Hahaha this must be painfull.. Hatchan:Tiger-sama..Nyuuu Jinbe:What the hell are you saying Arlong..? Arlong:Thats all over for you guys..Me and my friends over here has this group now.. Fisher Tiger:You assholes..After i saved you and brought you here..And gave you a place to live in.. ---- Page 11: Arlong:Shahaha its okay..Thanks for that.. Jinbe:(Angry)Why you.. Hatchan:(thinking:Sorry Jinbe-sama.I didnt want this to happen). Arlong:And finally prepare to die here..Jinbe.!! Jinbe:Ahhhh...Karakusagawara Seiken..(Jinbe used a powerfull attack from Fishman Karate,punching them and defeated Kuroobi,Chew and Hatchan.) Arlong:What are you doin...Stand up you morons.!! Jinbe:They will not stand up Arlong..You lost..Now is your turn.. Arlong:Shahaha I'm not a weakling like this guys.. Jinbe:Samegawara Seiken..(He punch him very hard in the stomach and made him bleed pretty bad) Jinbe:It's over.. ---- Page 12: Fisher Tiger:Ohhhhhhhh Jinbe:(shocked)Tiger-sama sorry but i had to deal with those...Hold on..! (He took the wheel and head to somewhere else) (In his way he stopped to few island and made Fisher Tiger's condition a little better just to survive a few more days until he will find some blood..But in the way Fisher Tiger died in his arms..)-(In his back way he got a message from the Government saying that he need to dismant the Sunny Pirates and become a Shichibukai) (After a lot of days the ship finally arrived at East Blue in the Konomi Islands..) ---- Page 13: Jinbe:Here we are assholes..(Jinbe took and threw Arlong and his crew in the sea..) Jinbe:(went to an island and bury Fisher Tiger...)I am sorry Tiger-sama for let this thing happen to you..I got an offer to be a Shichibukai..For one term..To dismant this group..Its crazy how things are changing..I am heading back to the Grand Line and find something to do with that position in my head.. (flashback ends) Jinbe:(crying)I'm sorry Tiger-sama...I'm sorry everyone.. Hatchan:(crying)Jinbe-sama.. ---- THE END...I hope you liked it ..You want it a bigger than my previous predictions and here it is..Phew..Feel free to comment and rate..!! Category:Blog posts